The invention pertains to coke oven batteries generally and, more particularly, to an improvement in apparatus for transferring hot coke pushed from a coke oven chamber, with means for more uniformly distributing coke, into a one-spot, coke quenching car.
Heretofore, hot coke that was pushed from a coke oven chamber passed through a coke guide and discharged into a coke quenching car that was moved by a locomotive as the coke gravitated into it. The coke was, in this way, more or less uniformly distributed over the bottom of the car.
In such installations, there was and is at the present time, a problem in coordinating the rate of pushing of the coke from the oven chamber with the rate of travel of the quenching car as it catches the coke.
Recently, there has been proposed a number of new designs of coke quenching cars that do not move as coke gravitates into the car, and these new cars are termed one-spot, coke quenching cars.
However, because it is important to minimize the physical dimensions of the one-spot, coke quenching car, it has been found that the proposed new types of one-spot coke quenching cars have not enough capacity to hold all of the coke that is pushed from the taller coke oven chambers being built presently.
Accordingly, it has become necessary to find some novel and unobvious way to distribute more hot coke in currently proposed, one-spot, coke quenching cars. The present invention uniquely accomplishes this result, and the capacity of one-spot, coke quenching cars presently under consideration can carry as much as 20 percent more hot coke by using the present invention in combination with a conventional coke guide.